Pete and Teddy play Chicken
by SunshineBoosh
Summary: Got inspired after watching the film...will write more if people like it. :)


"Chicken!" Garf screamed over the music, all the girls went crazy.

Delta Psi were in the middle of their wildest party yet.  
"I love chicken.." a drunken Pete slurred into Teddy's ear.  
"Me too man" replied the president, "I love watching these chicks make out." He patted his best friend on the back as Garf named two of the girls over the microphone. "Whitney and Brooke, you're up!"  
All the men watched open mouthed as they moved in towards each other, giggling; neither looked as if she was going to give in and lose. A cheer went up from all the guys as their lips met, yet still neither pulled away. "Man this is the best" Pete shouted to Teddy, but he wasn't listening - once the girls started using tongues Teddy began to feel uncomfortable. Brooke looked a little too into it for his liking, after all she was his girlfriend. He didn't want people questioning his masculinity if she seemed more satisfied with a woman than him.  
Just as the ladies were reaching second base Teddy stepped in, pulling his girlfriend away from Whitney. All the guys started booing, "Ah come on man" yelled Scoonie over the racket. "Stop being a chicken, this wasn't even your go!" "Yeah man," shouted Garf, "You look like the biggest chicken here". Teddy felt himself panicking; he was not going to lose all the respect he had earned during his presidential reign over a game of chicken. He raised his hands above his head, "Enough!" he shouted, everyone fell silent, even the music seemed quieter. "Nobody calls Teddy Sanders a chicken, alright!"  
"Prove it" came a cry from the crowd, everyone agreed.  
"Fine." said the president, cool, calm and collected as ever. His eyes scanned the crowd for someone who he knew he could trust, someone who he felt comfortable with. After all, if he was going to make out with a guy, it would be on his terms. His eyes fell upon his trusted friend, "Come here Pete," he gestured for his friend to join him with a cheeky wink, just to put him at ease. A high pitched cheer rose from every girl in that room.  
Pete felt his hands go clammy, could this be happening? Were he and Teddy actually going to make out...or more..? He knew how stubborn and competitive Teddy was. Yet he had to be there for his friend. After all, Teddy was an attractive guy (not that Pete swung that way!), how bad could it be? He swaggered up to his best friend, "You wanna play then?" He said, mainly to the crowd but also to calm his nerves. Teddy smiled that cheeky, irresistible, sexy smile of his. He grabbed his friend's waist and pulled him in. Pete laughed and put his hands on Teddy's cheeks, slowly pulling him in. "Is that the best you can do?" murmured Teddy, still loud enough for the crowd to hear, and he pushed their lips together. He was surprised at how soft Pete's lips were. The crowd went crazy. Pete thought about pulling away but he didn't want to look like a chicken either, plus it was kinda nice. Neither man would budge. Pete felt a wave of bravery and gently pushed his tongue into Teddy's mouth. His eyes widened with surprise at his friend's bold move but he wasn't going to lose to Pete. He closed his eyes and kissed him back. It was surprisingly tender. Following Teddy's lead Pete closed his eyes too. Both men passionately explored each other's mouths. Suddenly the sound of the cheering crowd blurred into the distance, it felt like it was only them. The kiss deepened in intensity, both had forgotten the game and were just lost in the moment of one hot kiss.  
"More! More! More!" the chanting of the crowd brought the boys back to their senses. They carried on kissing, as their heads (and pride) was back in the game. Pete felt Teddy smile against his lips. Suddenly, Teddy's hand was grabbing his ass, pinching just hard enough to make Pete shiver. He returned the gesture, slowly stroking down his friends back until his hand reached the toned ass cheeks. Teddy pulled his other hand through Pete's hair. The girls went crazy; he knew how to put on a show.  
"More! More! More!" came the cheer again. Pete pushed his free hand up Teddy's shirt, rubbing his smooth, solid abs, flicking his thumb over the hard nipple.  
"More! More!" Cautiously, Teddy dragged his hand from Pete's butt around the side of his leg and gently palmed his groin. Pete gasped into Teddy's mouth, he had not expected it to go that far! He could feel himself getting aroused, he couldn't let Teddy feel his boner, that would be so awkward. He quickly pulled away. "Teddy is the winner!" Garf shouted over the microphone, which was met with loud cheers. But Teddy didn't notice. His eyes were fixed questioningly on Pete, who was shyly backing away, his chest heaving. Teddy found it hard to break his gaze...what had just happened? Why did he not want it to stop? His thoughts were broken by Brooke jumping up and embracing him, "No one calls my baby a chicken" she smiled to the crowd and planted a kiss on his cheek. Teddy didn't reply, he was finding it hard to think of words right now. He was struggling to think of anything, except Pete.

Later, Teddy found his friend stood by a beer keg, pouring himself another drink, "Hey man," he said, patting him on the back. Pete couldn't bring himself to turn and look at him, "Sup?" he said. Teddy put an arm around Pete's shoulder and stood next to him, forcing the smaller man to meet his gaze, "That was pretty intense earlier.." he laughed, searching Pete's expression for any sign that he felt the same...whatever that was. "Yup" was the brief reply. There was an awkward silence, then Pete sighed, he nudged his friend with his elbow, "You're just so damn competitive man." He joked, looking into Teddy's face. The expression there surprised him, it wasn't the jokey smug look he was expecting, instead something much deeper and confused flashed across Teddy's eyes. Pete bit his lip, "What?" he said, that was about all he could manage under Teddy's impenetrable, lustrous gaze. The two stared at each other for a moment, the sexual tension crackling. Then Teddy leaned down towards Pete's ear and whispered, "You want a rematch? My room, 10 minutes". Teddy walked away, trying to act cool but his heart was hammering in his ears – did he really just do that? Pete stood by the keg, memorized by what had just happened, trying to process what he just heard. The truth was, he did want a rematch...more than anything. 


End file.
